Dissapointment
by kirana46
Summary: "The King is falling down... Falling down..." When you realize the mistake, it was too late.


**Do you actually believe that I wrote this story in my English essay in exam two days ago?**

 **Well I can't believe that I'm writing it and I think I love to share it with you guys.**

 **Enjoy!**

The steps were further and further by each time he blinks. The hazel eyes watched his guardians leave him one by one after the meeting was finished. He leaved a deep sigh as he eyed on each of thick files to be signed from the guardians. He then eyed on the last person after him who leave the room. Reborn. The obsidian eyes stared back at him and he could see that the curled sideburn hitman hold himself to speak. The hitman bit his lower lip then quickly leave the brunet alone.

" _I'm disappointed at you…"_

He shut his eyes tightly as he remembered the cold words out of his tutor mouth two months ago. The tears nearly came out but he force himself for not to. Tears is for weak he learned that in the hard way. He quickly stormed off from the meeting room and leave all the paper works behind. He walked through the hallways and greeted by the maids and butler but he could only smiled back half-hearted. It hurt so much when he thinks that a mere stranger was a lot nicer to you than the person you know from a long time.

Then, he found a butler with green hair and a shiny golden eyes walking passed him. He somehow kind of close with the particular butler as his companion whenever he was alone for almost weeks since the accident. The butler was new but he was really good on what's he was doing. He made one of the best latte that he ever taste. The boy was not more than early twenties just few years older than him. "Hey David…' He called.

The butler stopped his walk and spun to the brunet "Yes Decimo?" the boy smiled.

"Would you make a nice hot coffee for me?"

The boy widened his smile. "Of course Decimo."

"Just bring it to my office, I want to have a nice rest after some a hectic day." The brunet half-hearted laughed then gave a quick waved to the butler before he vanished himself to his office. The boy watched the brunet became smaller and smaller. The boy then smirked and narrowed his eyes.

" _Anything for you, Decimo…_ "

The brunet arrived to his office and quickly sat on his sofa near his desk. He tilted his head up then stared on the white vintage ceiling. He once again leave a deep sigh and close his hazelnut eyes. His head and family was in mess. Everything was in mess. His once a loyal storm guardian now began distance from him. It was not only him but all his guardians including Reborn.

.

.

.

.

"G-Gokudera-kun? Yamamoto-kun?" The brunet in the brick of tears and his mouth was trembling. His face was pale and his whole body was shaking. There was pool of blood covered his cloth, the floor and it was all over his porcelain skin. The two guardians stared at him like no tomorrow. Their eyes were blank and their face show no emotion.

"I-It's not what y-you see… it's…"

The rain guardian shook his head and he was greatly frowned. He tightened his sword. The black haired eyed the silvered haired Italian. The self-proclaimed right hand man still stared at the boy without any words came out from him when there was no word to speak when the thing in front of you spoke the truth. Their boss was among a mount of bodies who were slaughtered each of them. The one man standing stood up and faced the guardians with his hazelnut eyes.

It was massacre of Sillicia Famiglia…

…By their own innocent and kind boss.

"Guys! It was not me! It was…" the boy pleaded.

"We are disappointed at you…"

The boy's eyes widened and tears finally came out like waterfall. His knees were weak and his hands were trembling as he heard those forbidden word for him.

"…Tsuna"

They leave him for no explanation, no words and no amount of trust for the boy as both of the guardians leave the boy's hope crushed like a piece of glass.

The news spread pass through Italy after the massacre happened. Since then, the guardians distance themselves from the monster that they once known as the innocent boss. Since then, the boy was a loner. A boy with the title of Vongola Decimo and paperwork.

It been two months. He still did not find the real killer behind the massacre. He determined to find the man and forced him to return back all his life and family. The boy's daydreaming stopped as he heard the door opened. It was the boy. He walked toward the brunet with a cup of coffee and offered him a warm smile. The brunet quickly grinned and took the cup from the boy. He drank slowly and bring himself in pleasure for smell of the coffee struck into his nostril. He then eyed the boy as he drank all of the coffee.

It was a warm yet venomous smile that he had seen before.

The vintage cup fall from the brunet grip and his gasped. His eyes widened and his body stiffed. He tried to stand up but his legs were not cooperate. His head felt like in hurricane and his eyes felt so heavy. "You are…" his voice was hoarse for no reason. The brunet vision was hazy and could see the butler venomous smile before his body shut off.

"The king is falling down… falling down" The boy sang under his breath as he watch the brunet fall down before him. It was fun to watch the most influence man in mafia fall just like that.

Then suddenly there was a burst through the door and seven of the guardians rushed into the office. The storm guardian shouted "Jyuudaime! We found who the killer is! It was not you!" And the rain guardian continued "Tsuna, we are sorry that…"

Their voice stopped abruptly as they saw a boy with a nice suit with their boss unconscious in front of him. The boy smirked as he enjoyed the shock face from the guardians. It seems that he had already been caught consider they had found who the killer is. He had no regret as he already feel the ultimate pleasure of killing the Decimo slowly and painfully. It was too late anyway to do anything since the boss had kicked the bucket and they was too late.

"The king is falling down… falling down."

 **My grammar sucks and I am very sorry about it but I hope you like it. Reviews are always welcomed! Have a nice day!**


End file.
